


To the Floor

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daenerys is determined to remain upright this time.





	To the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Khal Drogo mounts her like a stallion. His massive body envelops her: copper skin and muscles glistening with sweat. Freed, his hair tickles her shoulders and breasts. 

Daenerys clenches the furs as he pushes her forward with a powerful thrust. Her fingers are going to ache before he fills her, but she refuses to be held to the floor tonight. 

Each thrust of his hips is punctuated by the echo of flesh smacking flesh. The furs tickle her hands, but threatens to become a burn with each snap of his hips. 

She refuses to be held to the floor tonight.


End file.
